


Someone's building a Castle of Lies?

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [59]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Best Friends, Confused Alya Césaire, Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Fear, Friendship/Love, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Being a Jerk, Gen, Isolation, Kwami Swap, Loneliness, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Post-Episode: s02 Mayura (Heroes' Day Part 2), Psychological Trauma, Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Secret Identity, Team Dynamics, Teenagers, Threats, Tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Unlucky Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Vomiting, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Marinette knows something is stirring with how the new student works, but there are a ton of obstacles to conquer the school...Like always, the bluenette wants no part of school politics.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Mari-nyan [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Chloé has made the same proposal Lila gave to Marinette. Marinette rejected it hence the bullying. Chloé's calmed down considerable after 3-2 years but her past deeds already left scars in Marinette's psyche.
> 
> If someone were to tell Lila about this tidbit about Marinette earlier, maybe Lila would have gotten Marinette's side?
> 
> Sad how they're just grade schoolers. >:3c

After the troublesome Heroes' day, Marinette is just... Tired. She's starting to regret cooperating with the state, but at least the police isn't hounding them.

...

"You should've stayed in bed." Plagg commented, popping from the jacket's inner pocket. "It's the first day of school. It's not like they're going to start teaching right off the bat."

"But if my parents find out then they'll know something is off." Marinette sighed. Marinette barely felt refreshed from the supposed break. The group picnic with her friends and crush slightly energized her to wake up the next day...

_'Yet I'm still tired and worried.'_

"Dumb bread." Plagg hid within her jacket as Marinette finally got up the stairs. Marinette could only smile at her confidant's attitude, entering her classroom to see a bizarre sight.

"Wait a minute..." Marinette sees everyone sitting in pairs except for Adrien. Adrien is even asleep. _He did confess to her (as Lady Noire) that he has some trouble sleeping._

"Alya?" Marinette asked, tapping her best friend's shoulder who is sitting at the side closest to the door. _Sure. She realized Adrien is her soulmate and Aya promised to help her sort this love thing out, but this new sitting arrangement is too early_. Marinette is distracted by the latest development in her superhero life. 'What person can focus on love when there are now two magical villains?'

"Are you forgetting something?" Marinette asked, hoping Alya didn't forget. Alya actually stopped talking to Nino, slowly turning to her direction.

"Uhm..." Alya gulped and Marinette narrowed her eyes. Alya laughed, asking. "Is this about the... incoming field trip?"

"No.. That was our topic last week. All I have to do is submit to the student board and talk with Ms. Bustier.." Marinette sighed because how can Alya forget something they talked about yesterday afternoon? _They recently gained new information about Hawkmoth, his new ally called **Mayura**._ Marinette doesn't want to sound annoyed, but she is because Alya isn't replying back. "How are we going to talk about the _**peahen**_ if we're sitting in different benches, Al?"

"Whoa girl, I almost forgot!" Alya gasped and several students turned to their direction.

"Almost?" Marinette raised an eyebrow. How can Alya forget about the latest tragedy/comedy of the week? Marinette wants to know. She can barely sleep just thinking of the incoming upgraded akumas. Plagg said to leave the thinking to Misterbug, but her partner is a very straightforward person.

"Pfft! No. I remember~" Alya is lying and Marinette frowned. _Marinette wonders what is going on in Alya's life or maybe Alya isn't interested?_ Alya quickly changed her tone, apologetic. "But we can talk later like... ("Lunch?" Marinette offered but Alya shook her head.) Uhm.. No. Nino wants to hang out with me unless you... Right. How about after class?"

"My parents expect me to be at home to help with the new exports." Marinette sighed. Ever since Marinette's name started popping up in social media, various investors came over and offered to help her parents expand the bakery. Now there are four branches: **Paris, Lyon, Marseille and Bordeaux**. Marinette secretly hates it since her parents are barely home, but also glad since she's Lady Noire. "I guess we'll chat on Thursday then."

"Or tomorrow. I'm definitely free tomorrow." Alya supplied and yet Marinette can't seem to smile at that thought. A lot of people are letting her down nowadays. _Secrets and promises are starting to bug her._ Her parent's absence and busy schedule isn't helping her either. _She'll just get her hugs from Misterbug then._

"Or I can talk to Adrien about it?" Marinette crossed her arms, extremely peeved because she realized her beloved DJWifi ship is tearing her friendship with Alya. "I bet he'd want to talk about Mayura."

"Sorry but Lila has to sit there." Alya apologized instead of being happy for her. Marinette drops her arms, actually surprised at the fact. _Wait. This entire set-up isn't to help her get paired with Adrien, but to pair Adrien with Lila?_ Alya winced, realizing she has to be the one to say it. "Y-you have to sit at the back."

"I...I see." Marinette returned back to her neutral expression, but she scanned the room one more time. _They did all this for Lila?_ That's a lot of effort for a new student. Marinette never got people to do things for her... Except for Alya standing up against Chloé but that's why they're best friends. "I'm guessing Lila has hearing problems."

"Yeah." Nino answered back, "That's why she needed a place up in front. Lila even helped make the new seating arrangements."

"Hm..." Marinette is now tired, anxious and sad. Sad because her classmates did not ship her with anyone, not even Nathaniel. _She's just going to sit at the back and she didn't even bring her earphones today._ She will ask a big hug from Misterbug. "Why am I alone at the back then?"

"B-because... You're uh... You know?" Nino waved his hands. Marinette doesn't get it. Although she knows Lila is the same girl who took the book ~~that got Adrien almost pulled out~~ as well as lied to a ton of people to meeting famous people, Marinette technically has done nothing wrong to her love rival yet. _Same for Kagami since Marinette hasn't found any reason to act._

"You have good eye sight." Alya followed up. "So good that you have night vision. Almost like a cat."

"Ok... Whatever you say.." Marinette does not want Alya fixated at her being Lady Noire. She has heard from Nino about the 'Chloé is Misterbug' theory so what more if Alya latches onto her as Lady Noire?

"Bye." Marinette starts walking up the isle, just in time to see Ms. Bustier walking into class.

"Good morning, students." Ms. Bustier spoke as Marinette sat down on her seat. She pulled out her sketchpad, ready to just examine and decipher what exactly is Mayura _all by herself_. Ms. Bustier kept talking, something about Lila. "I'm sure you've all heard by now, but Lila's home from her trip to Achu and she's back in school with us again."

...

'Maybe I was right?' Marinette thought, placing bullet points as she stared at the rough sketch she made of the blue (definitely a peacock) villain. 'Maybe I shouldn't rely on my civilian friends to help me?'

'Maybe the police is right to say **this** shouldn't be known by the public?' Marinette spirals again, feeling awfully small and alone all of the sudden. 'Maybe I should just keep my questions to myself and find the truth on my own?'

'Maybe I should skip class more?' Marinette thought, an epiphany because class attendance doesn't affect one's grades but one's image and reputation. 'Maybe I should stop expecting so much from anyone?'

'Maybe I should get used to being alone?' Marinette ignores her classmates, ignores Chloé's doubt regarding the new student's _disabilities_ and _trips to various countries_.

'Maybe..' Her classmates weren't as important compared to Paris. Paris needs Misterbug and Lady Noire. Misterbug needs her more than anyone else. Marinette bit her lower lip, staring at the unknown villain. "Maybe I shouldn't have made friends?"

"You have me as a friend, bread butt." Plagg whispered and Marinette got out of the bad train, looking down at Plagg who is now in her bag. Plagg offered her the textbook. "So? Ain't I helpful?"

"Thanks Plagg. You're definitely BF material." Marinette whispered with a smile, grabbing the book and placing it on the table. Despite everything, Marinette should know that Plagg will always be there for her. Thick or thin, that kwami would literally mess and ruin lives just for her sake. Marinette turned the book to page 23.

...

"..." Plagg watched the window, staring at the akuma perched at the window. It hasn't left despite the good mood of his chosen. It could've gone to the rich brat Chloé, but it hasn't. Hawkmoth is either getting better at searching prey or realizing the quality of emotion affects the power grid of the prey.

"You really should've just stayed at home." Plagg muttered as Marinette continued to read her book. He knows his kitten was shaken from the latest fight with Hawkmoth, a delicate situation for someone as emphatic as Marinette. However, Marinette has valid points. No one knows she's Lady Noire. No one should ever know...

_That's the sad part._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's also in this universe that Chloé and Lila are at war.
> 
> Chloé likes Adrien, is 'friends' with Misterbug and hogs all the attention.
> 
> Lila lies about the same things and more.
> 
> Both characters strive to have it all [but there can only be one queen in the classroom.]


	2. Chapter 2

**Class was uneventful**. Marinette didn't find anything interesting on subjects she liked. It was the sciences which she had a problem with - Science and math. She has Alya and Misterbug to help her, sometimes... Not all the time. Marinette simply has to remember the formula and the reasoning. _It's still hard._ Marinette recently got out of the student council to fix Lila's papers. She was heading to the cafeteria for a snack and some small chat with Alya (to brighten her day) before meeting with the principal when _**this**_ happened...

...

"Marinette!" Alya called out as Marinette had a guy open the door for her.

"Thanks." Marinette looked away from the strange student, walking into the room where she saw her classmates looking all angry? Marinette waved, "What's up?"

"You met Lady Noire yesterday right?" Alya was standing at her area with Nino right beside her.

"Yes...?" Marinette stared at everyone, utterly confused. She knew saying she's friends with herself will bite her in the butt one day. _But this was the only way for Alya to stop pestering her on the sudden disappearances._ If Marinette pretended to be coordinating with Lady Noire like say 'call the black cat' to get into the scene of the crime then everything will be fine. "What about it?"

"Girl! Chloé here is saying about Lila being a liar and that she isn't friends with Misterbug and Lady Noire." Alya admitted her fear. If Lila was lying then there's a high chance Misterbug won't take Alya seriously. Everyone knows how hard it is to get Misterbug's attention. And because Alya doesn't know Marinette is Lady Noire, the blogger is afraid Lady Noire will stop trusting her site as well.

_Alya might crash._

"Is this true?" Alya asked, clutching her phone. Marinette bit her lower lip, glancing at everyone then at her friend. She wants to lie, but lying is not her expertise. Alya added. "Lila isn't lying right?"

"Of course I'm not lying." Lila told their classmates but Chloé scoffed at the teen.

"Stop acting, Rossi! As if Misterbug would hang out to the likes of you." Chloé rolled her eyes. "Go on, Dupain-Cheng. Smack her to her senses."

"Well..." Marinette sighed, aware her words might cause harm yet again. "I honestly can't recall Lady Noire talking about Lila yesterday or the day before that day. (Marinette shifted, looking down.) The Scarlet moth incident really shocked her greatly so she didn't do any patrols either..."

"Anyways, (Marinette told too much personal information.) Lady Noire has only interacted with a handful of individuals, each one important in their own right." Marinette stated, watching Alya flinch. "Reporters to disseminate information, government officials to cooperate with the government and Misterbug her partner. Unless Lila is any of these then most likely than not, they are not friends."

"But but! I'm sure there has to be some truth when it comes to Misterbug right?" Alya walked and held her hands.

"Alya..." Marinette couldn't say anything more. Marinette hasn't been watching all of the Ladyblog videos but she's sure Lila didn't lie too much. If the girl did then Misterbug would tell his partner of his discomfort right? 'Bug wouldn't reject an interview because of that, would he?'

"I... Thank you. I gotta go." Alya ran off and Nino ran after her.

'I'm sorry, Alya.' Marinette looked back at her classmates who are telling Lila not to lie about befriending Lady Noire. Max was the guy who managed to catch majority of the class' sympathy, calculating the chances. Mylène and Alix translated it to real life which is: **Lady Noire is not a social person**. Lila is still adamant to being friends with Misterbug though- 'Why is Lila glaring at me?'

'Shouldn't Lila be angry at Chloé?' Marinette raised an eyebrow before deciding to leave the cafeteria. Knowing Chloé, the blonde retaliated when Lila took Sabrina from her place. 'It's Chloé who raised this topic in the first place. God. Why is Chloé such a hate/love Misterbug/Adrien fan?'

'Meh. I wasn't hungry anyways.' Marinette looked at her reflection through her phone, seeing her eye bags. So much for talking to Alya. Huh. I gotta hide these before meeting with Principal Damocles.'

* * *

...

"Then I have to visit Alya." Marinette told herself as she entered the bathroom. Grabbing the concealer in her purse, Marinette stared at the mirror. "It could be worse?"

"Wait. Did I jinx myself?" Marinette chuckled at her stupidity. 'I should really stop doing that.'

"Marinette? Is that you?" Lila asked and Marinette rolled her eyes. She has no time for a sporadic love rival encounter. Same love rival she has to handle the papers to avoid ruining her classmate's record. _She is the Class Representative until election occurs._ Lila entered the bathroom while Marinette is fixing her left eye.

"No, this is Carl." Marinette joked, applying a thin layer and spreading it to even her skin color. She glanced at Lila temporarily before returning back to her eye bags. "What's up?"

"I can sense that you don't like me, but I don't understand why." Lila is approaching her area and Marinette can feel her purse vibrate. _Plagg considers this girl a threat?_ Lila pointed out. "We barely know each other."

> _"Hey! You're.." Lady Noire tilted her head when Misterbug finally purified the akuma and restored everything back to normal. When Lila looked at her, Lady Noire realized she can't say Lila's name so she has to say another thing. "Bug. Who is she?"_
> 
> _"A **delusional** fan." Misterbug answered quite harshly._
> 
> _"Come on Bugaboo~" Lady Noire playfully pushed his shoulder. "I watched the Ladyblog. She's your.. Best friend right?"_
> 
> _"Sorry, but not everything in the Ladyblog is true, Noire." Misterbug glared at her but Lady Noire rolled her eyes. Misterbug added. "Besides, you took all the spots in my heart, m'lady."_
> 
> _"Okay. Let's talk to the Adrien fan first. (Lady Noire coughed.) So listen. I'm sorry you had to lie to impress someone, but you should've seen that coming." Lady Noire decided to give some advice to her civilian love rival. "Based on your illusions, you were trying to impress someone which I'm betting Adrien right?"_
> 
> _"I wasn't-" Lila tried to escape the topic of the obvious reason of her akumatization._
> 
> _"Don't deny. You used the model during your Volpina stunt. If that were the real thing and you dropped him, Bug and I will get skinned alive by the fans and Gabriel company itself." Lady Noire continued. "Anyways, after that homicidal act, all chances with that guy is over. Don't even try. I'm serious. Give up on Adrien Agreste."_
> 
> _"M'lady. I don't think that's how you comfort people." Misterbug told her as Lila clenched her fists._
> 
> _"But it's true? Volpina was broadcasted in live TV." Lady Noire looked back at Misterbug. "Tell me. If you were Adrien, would you really fall in love with this girl? Same girl who wouldn't hesitate to toss you off the Eiffel despite saying she loves you? Sheesh. Not even Stoneheart is that cruel to his crush."_

'Oh frick. Lila definitely hates Lady Noire. Why do I always sounds like a douche?' Marinette realized she sounded pretty evil, but the girl needed to get smacked to her senses. _If Lila truly loves Adrien then she wouldn't toss an illusion Adrien off a tower!_ Marinette closed her concealer. "I'm sorry Lila, but Lady Noire doesn't seem to like you and I'm just relaying whatever Alya wants to know. The truth."

"But you implicitly told Alya I'm not friends with Misterbug." Lila stated and there's an edge to her tone. Marinette kept her concealer in her purse, finally turning to face the liar.

"My silence is not a yes or a no. It's what one calls _ignorance_." Marinette shrugged. "Like you learned earlier, I'm only friends with Lady Noire. Misterbug is beyond me. Maybe you should ask Chloé? She is the President of the Misterbug club."

"And you're siding with Chloé on all this? I thought you hated her?" Lila frowned and Marinette shrugged again. That must be the wrong answer because Lila took a step forward. "Or are you doing this because of the new seating arrangement in class?"

"Getting transferred to the back has its benefits." Marinette tries to remain calm, but this girl knows her tricks. _Lila must have a rough childhood._

"Oh wait!" Lila gasped, covering her mouth before using said hand to point at her chest. "Of course you are. You're jealous because I'm sitting next to Adrien. Everyone tells me you're deeply in love him. ("Those traitors." Marinette chuckled.) You'd give anything to sit in my place, wouldn't you?"

"I dunno about that." Marinette knows she can't work properly with Adrien right beside her. She's fine watching him at a distance, keeping him safe and watching him go lovey-dovey with... _Kagami_. Marinette rolled her eyes. "I admit I'm a tad jealous, but that's unimportant."

"You shouldn't shrug your feelings off, Marinette. That isn't healthy." Lila lightly scolded. _What is she planning?_ Marinette looked at Lila with wonder as Lila offered her hand. "You know what? It's really not worth fighting over a boy. You and I could be friends."

"And who knows? I might even be able to help you with Adrien." Lila was doing so good so far until she said that phrase.

> People have made so many wonderful and heartwarming promises to her, only to see them all shatter in the end. _The Guardian, the police, her partner, her allies, her friends..._ They're all changing to prepare for this so-called **future**. But here she is all alone, needing to be an adult to navigate Paris' dark future and understand that promises modify themselves to the point of unfamiliarity. She's trying her best to catch up, only to be a meter short every single time. She doesn't want to hear promises anymore because right now, they're all just big **fat LIES**.

"You and I will only be friends the day you stop lying, Lila." Marinette looked away. She knows Lila isn't as evil as Chloé (maybe?), just lying to get some friends, but Marinette hates liars. She cannot handle more lies in this already dark world. Besides, it's very obvious that Lila won't be there for her. **Lila only wants to use her just like how the brunette got most of her classmates to help her in the cafeteria.. _Like slaves_.** Marinette sighed, "I know can't prove some of your lies, but I do know for a fact that you don't have tinnitus, that your wrist is just fine, that you don't know Prince Ali because you've never even stepped foot in Achu, and despite what you got Alya to write on her Ladyblog, Misterbug and you were never a _thing_."

"I only tell people what they want to hear." Lila argued, holding her hands together. _Trying to look small and get her empathy._

"It's called **lying**." Marinette sighed. _She's been sighing a lot lately._ This is starting to get tiring. "You can't make friends with lies, Lila."

"Oh yes I can." Lila countered. "People can't resist when they hear what they like to hear."

"?" Marinette took a step back, staring at Lila. 'She's gotten aggressive.'

"If you don't want to be my friend, fine! But soon you won't have any friends left at all." Lila managed to lead Marinette to the wall. "And trust me, I'll make sure you never get close to Adrien in class or anywhere."

'?!' Marinette's eyes widened when Lila placed both hands on the walls, effectively trapping her. 'Too close for comfort!'

"You seem a little less dumb than the others, so I'll give you one last chance. You are either with me or against me." Lila watched her gaze, taking a second to see her expression. "You don't have to answer right away. I'll give you 'till the end of class today."

"See you later, Marinette!" And just like that Lila placed her mask back on, walking away from the stunned Class Representative and exiting the bathroom.

...

"That's it! We're cataclysming her!" Plagg got out of the purse as soon as the door closed. "The nerve of that fox to threaten you of all people! Bread?"

"..." Marinette went to a stall, closing the door and taking deep breaths. _She feels like vomiting. Something about that encounter reminds her of terrible memories. Those nights where she almost failed as Lady Noire and then...?!_ Something about Lila's action sickens her. 'I know I'm right. I have to stay firm but...'

'Why am I afraid?' Marinette covered her mouth, hands shaking. 'What is Lila going to do if I don't accept her offer? My friends wouldn't leave me, but if they can't trust Lady Noire then wouldn't that mean not liking me in a mask?'

"I have to expose her..." Marinette breathed out, resting her hand on the wall. "Or she'll ruin my life."

~~_Lila is just like Chloé._ ~~

"Bread?" Plagg fazed pass through the door, "Are you okay-?"

"But she already befriended all of my friends." Marinette's eye sight started growing blurry and she wipes her eyes. "I rarely hung out with them because of Hawkmoth. What if Lila does ruin my life, Plagg?"

"Calm down and stop spiraling!" Plagg ordered but she isn't listening. _Marinette is too scared, so lost and alone._ ~~The akuma begins to stir from its resting place.~~

"Lila will turn all my friends against me and I won't have anyone left-?!" Marinette lifted the lid, suddenly vomiting whatever she ate into the toilet.

_Masked or not, she always winds up being helpless and alone._

Marinette held onto the toilet bowl, retching the food out of her stomach.

_She's only doing what's right and yet nothing ever gets better. In fact, it always gets worse._

** _Isn't that unfair_ _?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is why Chat!Marinette should never be written similar to a batman motif...
> 
> The streets are unforgiving. You see a ton of shady freaky stuff on the night. Marinette is just a kid. o-o
> 
> Trauma, fear, isolation and anxiety caused Marinette to vomit by the way.
> 
> I also added the fact Marinette has trauma with Chloé as her bully which is why Marinette froze when Lila threatened. (Memories.)


	3. Chapter 3

"..." Marinette panted, staring at the toilet. She collapsed to her knees, tired from whatever.

"Get away!" Plagg shooed the akuma trying to get close to her. "Marinette! Akuma!"

"..." Marinette is so tired and Plagg should know this. She has no strength to fight akuma right now...

"Think of a solution." The black kwami hissed as he used a pamphlet to blow the butterfly away from the bathroom. "Any solution! Hawkbutt thrives on human stupidity."

"Pfft."Marinette giggled at the idea. 'That's right. Although I have some ups and downs, I'm Marinette.'

'Proud, confident and wise down to the T.' Marinette exhaled.

"My friends trust me..." Marinette whispered, slowly standing up and telling to no one but herself. "I'm only against one person. Lila is no army."

"Good." Plagg watched the butterfly slowly go away. "It's working. Huh. Can't believe _that_ worked to be honest."

"Are you t-telling me you gave me a bad advice?" Marinette tried to smile as she grabbed some tissue to wipe the toilet seat clean. "God. Have more confidence in yourself, Plagg."

"So says the one with the growling stomach." Plagg snapped back and Marinette laughed, closing the lid and flushing the toilet.

"Ah." Marinette sat on the toilet, resting her back as she closed her eyes. "That's... Exhausting."

"Now you gotta eat for real." Plagg swirled around her, grimacing. "You're all pale now. Come on. Let's go."

"Five minutes..." Marinette breathed out. She doesn't know why she vomited, but her chest is light now. 'Maybe those are the bad feelings?'

...

* * *

...

It's surprising what one can do in a span of five minutes, especially if it's an akumatized person. Waking up from her power nap, Marinette washed herself up and left the bathroom...

... only to see a ton of students clumped together. They were talking about Adrien. No. That's a normal thing. What she's surprised about is the fact that Adrien is doing very terrible deeds. _That doesn't sound right._ Marinette went over to the most knowledgeable person she knows - Alya!

...

'I should've never fallen asleep.' Marinette now feels guilty the more she saw discontented students around her. It got worse when she saw Alya comforting Nino. Based on her best friend's words and the videos sent to the ladyblog by Alya's followers, Adrien is the akumatized villain? 'Wait. Oh Plagg! Now I'm really the only one not akumatized?!'

"Don't worry. I'll contact Lady Noire." Marinette rests a hand on Alya. "Hang on, okay?"

"Just be careful." Alya pressed a kiss on her forehead before Marinette stood up. "And don't get in her way."

"I will." Marinette nodded, walking away. Apparently, one very efficient way to stopping Alya to chasing akumas would be if Nino needs support. 'I'll remember that.'

*clunk*

"We have to transform." Marinette closed the bathroom's door, opening his purse for Plagg to come out.

"You didn't even eat yet!" Plagg complained.

"What are you, my dad?" Marinette rolled her eyes.

"I don't want you fainting on me." Plagg crossed his arms. "And we don't even know the akuma's abilities. We might even be walking straight into a landmine!"

"But it's our job, Plagg." Marinette pleaded. "We have to stall time until Misterbug comes out."

"If he comes..." Plagg huffed.

"What?" Marinette asked in alarm.

"N-nothing." Plagg shook his head. "Anyways, I'm ready. Just be careful once we're out."

"I will." Marinette sang. "Thanks for caring about me, Plagg~"

"Yeah yeah. I'm sweet as cheddar. Just go already." Plagg flailed his nubs.

"Eager, aren't you?" Marinette smiled. "That's the spirit! Plagg, claws out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly believe Plagg and Tikki have different ways to caring their wards. XD


	4. Chapter 4

When life hits you with lemons, expect more LEMONS. She's serious! Expect genetically modified enormous lemons.

All because the Parisians think she has no life outside hero work, they're running her ears off for not saving Adrien, keeping damage to a minimum and blahblahblah... She has a life. She can't always be here and where are the police by the way? _Is it because the akuma is shaped like a human that they no longer consider it a threat?!_

Now that's not the end of her bad day because as soon as she finally managed to track down and learn of the akuma's ability - kissing its prey to mimic their abilities, the Chameleon(?) dived right in front of her to give her a kiss. Naturally, she kicked the assaulter. Unfortunately, there were reporters present and the Chameleon was camouflaged as a kid. **Ergo, without the proper context, Lady Noire kicked a kid straight at the groin.**

No wait! There's more! When Misterbug finally arrived, her partner was so trusting that she had to push him out of the way. On the good side, she got more sleep. The bad side, she's sleeping on the job and the Chameleon became her. She left Misterbug to fend off against some weird sexual offender creature thing who is using her face and abilities for around.... Five minutes?

Hold on! She also learned the sexual offender's identity! The Chameleon is actually Lila Rossi. Not only is Lila planning to ruin her civilian identity's reputation, but Lila also wants to destroy Adrien's?! Marinette always thought Lila likes Adrien, but maybe Lila doesn't? Lila is starting to look like an enigma. _Is she really a love rival or is she a threat to Adrien's happiness?_

 _She'll think about it later._ The akuma battle is over. She's starving and lunch is almost over, but she has to get back to school... _Time to skip lunch._

...

"I should've never skipped lunch." Marinette mourned. She has never skipped lunch after she got the black cat Miraculous. As Ordinary Marinette, she was used to skipping meals since she had a lot of passion projects. Now? **This hunger was a whole new level of pain.**

"I'm dying..." Marinette hissed, finally entering the courtyard. She's arrived right on time, but her stomach is trying to eat itself alive. She could have had more time if she didn't take a nap. 'Now I'm going to die.'

"Sorry pal. Running and jumping across rooftops burn calories." Plagg muttered in her jacket.

"No~" Marinette said with needed sarcasm. 'Oh shoot. That means I have to check my weight. Never have I thought I'd need to increase my food intake.'

"Of course Misterbug saved my life. He never misses an opportunity to rescue his best friends." Lila spoke and Marinette chose to ignore the brunette. Lila's surrounded by people again and she's really hoping Alya is listening to Lila due to the crowd mentality effect. She's too tired to drag Alya out of there.

"Didn't your tinnitus give you vertigo when you went up the Eiffel Tower?" Max inquired and Marinette really hates her heightened hearing bestowed to her by the miraculous. _How can you block noise without looking obvious?_

"Oh no. Misterbug knows me so well that he brought me an earplug to stick in my right ear." Lila explained.

'You know what?' Marinette lets go of the rails, turning towards her classmates again. 'Maybe I should tell them the truth that Misterbug was not freaking there and even add the fact she kissed a freaking five year-old kid just to make ME look bad? You can insult me, hurt me and do whatever to ruin my life, but no one uses my partner like some stepping stool!'

"Marinette?" Adrien called out and Marinette might have turned to squint at him.

"What?" Marinette glared at him.

"You.. you don't look so good." Adrien looked concern and Marinette sighed. _Sunshine incarnate arrives yet again. How does he do it?_

"Just tired." Marinette shook her head. "How's your reputation?"

"It's been resolved." Adrien looked down. "Chloé helped me."

"Good for you." Marinette looked away. Chloé would only do that for you. She walked forward, but Adrien held her wrist. Marinette snapped. "What is it this time?"

"Are you going to tell everyone?" Adrien asked and Marinette is too tired for this morality conscience BS.

"What do you think?" Marinette isn't angry, but she is hungry enough to get snappy.

"I know she's lying to everyone." Adrien is so calm and Marinette needed to lean on the rails before her legs gave in. _She's just so tired and so tempted to hurt something... No. Don't hurt your ice cream soulmate no matter how angry you are._ Adrien didn't notice. (What a surprise!) "But do you really think exposing her will make things better? If you humiliate her, she'll just be hurt more. Making a bad guy suffer has never turned them into a good guy."

"So we just stand by and let her lie?" Marinette pried her arm off Adrien's hand, quickly sitting down on the stairs _or her legs will die on her_ _._ 'Yep. This is truly the first day of class. I'm always freaking unlucky on the first day of school.'

"As long as you and I both know the truth, does it really matter?" Adrien asked and Marinette rubbed her stomach to keep it down.

'Oh you are too innocent for this world.' Marinette sighed. As soon as she gets out of school, she's going to die. _Great. She can't get any satisfaction in telling the truth and she's going to faint from hunger._ She'll need Alya to carry her back or call her Papa to fetch her. _Wait. Focus on Adrien. He's staring at you._ 'If Adrien sees some good in her like he did with Chloé then I should give Lila a chance... Even if I'll regret it in the future.'

"You're right." Marinette relented, standing up and holding the rail for support. "Maybe it's not such a big deal."

"Is that your stomach?" Adrien heard something and Marinette placed one arm on her stomach.

"Must be your imagination." Marinette laughed it off, already taking two steps towards her classroom. "Oh look at the time. Lunch is over."

"No it isn't." Adrien is giving her that look again. "Marinette? Did you eat?"

*Rrrriinnng

"Whew! Our favorite class is here! Time to get in!" Marinette exclaimed, running before Adrien could pry further. _Her treacherous stomach always want attention. Kind of reminds her of Plagg. Speaking of Plagg..._ 'Maybe he'll let me eat the mozzarella balls. Will Plagg let me have it? But I can always eat paper...'

* * *

...

After learning her alternative, Plagg agreed to sharing his cheese. So here she was, eating mozzarella balls to satisfy her stomach. Fortunately, no one is judging her eating cheese because she's sitting at the back-

"I bought us food." Adrien suddenly talking and actually coming to the back made her almost choke on her cheese.

'Holy! What?!' Marinette beat her chest, coughing while Adrien sat down.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked and Marinette rests one arm on her desk.

"P-peachy." Marinette waved her other hand. 'At least Lila won't be able to make one of her promises come true...'

'But Adrien is a pushover...' Marinette knows this. 'Or maybe Adrien is actually a _Gabriel_? I wouldn't really know...'

'Wait a second! What if Adrien is wearing a mask all along?' Marinette's eyes widened and Adrien raised his hand.

"Present." Adrien smiled before pulling his bag out, searching for something.

'All this time, he could actually be hiding his inner persona.' Marinette squinted at him. Right on time, Adrien turns to look at her. 'Just waiting for the right moment to unveil his true form!'

'Or is your mask the reason you haven't gotten akumatized yet?' Marinette theorized and Adrien almost dropped the paper bag he pulled from his bag. 'But what if Hawkmoth is an Adrien fan? It makes so much sense!'

"Excuse me?" Adrien asked and Marinette might have said it aloud.

"I uh.. Hamsters." Marinette stated. Adrien stared at her. Marinette struggles to speak right. _It got worse._ "Moth terrorizing hamsters."

"..." Adrien blinked.

"Hawk bug." Marinette stopped and covered her face with both hands. 'Someone. Save me.'

"Marinette?" Ms. Bustier announced and Marinette was glad her teacher called her name.

"Present!" Marinette raised her arm just to avoid the conversation. She then looked away from Adrien. 'I'll just pretend I said nothing. Actually, I'm going to pretend Adrien isn't even here. He'll forget whatever I said in minutes. It's the perfect plan!'

"..." Adrien coughed. Marinette realized that maybe this new seating arrangement might be a disaster. Alya said she tends to blurt out her thoughts. To have Adrien of all people hear her is extremely bad news because then he'll hear her crazy theories.

"I don't see how that's bad." Adrien muffled his voice. Marinette finally looked at the blonde.

"You're a mind reader!" Marinette hissed, taking her bag and moving away from the amused model.

"You must be hungry." Adrien offered cookies and even macarons.

"Worse.. You're a seer!" Marinette gasped and Adrien laughed. _Oh. It's been a while since she heard him laugh. He should laugh more. He looks pretty when he laughs like Misterbug-_ Marinette stopped the thought.

"You talk really fast, Marinette." Adrien looked at her, curious. "What was that last part again?"

"I am a llama." Marinette panicked.

"Nonono. I think you said Misterbug." Adrien is teasing her?! _Who knew Sunshine was capable of doing such a feat?!_

"No. I said Mister... Llamabug!" Marinette raised her voice and she's literally at a corner.

"Quiet down, you two." Ms. Bustier ordered and Marinette bowed her head. "Lesson's about to begin."

"So.." Adrien offered a cookie. "Llamanette."

"Adrien the perfume.." Marinette retorted back, hesitantly leaning forward to grab the cookie. 'He is a banana. He is a banana. Gather your Noire courage and chat with the banana.'

"That's a mouthful." Adrien tapped his stylus. "Think of something shorter."

"Ladrien." Marinette practically inhaled the cookie due to her need. Adrien stared at her with wide eyes and Marinette raised an eyebrow. _Did she go too strong? Should she tone down on the confidence?_ Marinette explained. "Get it? Because lad means boy and your name is Adrien. Lad-rien."

"..." Adrien leaned forward, whispering close to her ear. "You do know that's the shipname for me and Lady Noire right?"

"WHAT?!" Marinette shrieked and Adrien's actually fascinated at her expression. _What fresh batch of hell is this?!_

"Why are you blushing?" Adrien smiled and Marinette realized something way worse.

'Is he onto me?!' Marinette stood up, staring at Adrien like he's... He's a huge yellow banana! _The banana in the ads!_

"Marinette? Is something wrong?" Ms. Bustier asked and Marinette looked at her teacher.

"Nothing, Ms. Bustier." Adrien reassured and Marinette looked back at Adrien. "Marinette was just surprised about our test tomorrow."

"I do seem to remember hinting that." Ms. Bustier agreed.

"Dude!" Nino raised his arms, staring at Adrien in betrayal. "Why did you do that for?"

"Yeah. She was supposed to forget about it." Kim face palmed.

"Amateurs." Chloé scoffed and Alya glared at the aristocrat.

"You'd be struggling without Sabrina." Alya warned.

"Excuse me?!" Chloé said, looking right back at the blogger.

"Sit down Marinette. It's not a big deal." Adrien pat the bench but Marinette has never heard of such such! _Blasphemy!_

"No big deal? This is a big deal for me." Marinette fussed, but begrudgingly sat down. _Maybe she should stop visiting him during patrol? Maybe then he'll be safer and those dumb people stop posting dangerous ships._ "Why would anyone pair you with a hero? You could seriously get targeted by Hawkmoth for being affiliated with her- And why are you smiling? Stop smiling. This isn't funny."

"You remind me of someone." Adrien smiled and Marinette's panic meter raised. He then went for the kill. "But maybe I'm just overthinking things. It's been a long time since the two of us hang out together..."

"Small child." Marinette can't make words. Civilian life is clashing with her hero life. _Identity crisis tearing down love or vice versa?!_ Marinette is mostly concerned where this conversation is leading to. She just knows the next lines would be to hang out with her. HER?! 'DOES HE KNOW WHAT HIS PRESENCE DOES TO MY HEART?!'

" _Seriously?_ " Plagg face palmed at his chosen's mental meltdown, heading over to her phone and texting Alya for 'help.'

"Ms. Bustier? Marinette told me she has trouble hearing up there." Alya proposed, "Can she sit somewhere closer?"

"Is that true, Marinette?" Ms. Bustier asked.

"I'm not a cat!" Marinette squeaked. Adrien looked at her funny, also suspiciously.

"I'm thinking that's a yes." Ms. Bustier lightly shook her head. "Marinette. Please come forward and sit beside Lila."

"You are such a mess..." Alya shook her head as Marinette scampered away from the suspicious model.

"Ms. Bustier!" Lila raised her hand, not liking her new seatmate at all. "Misterbug told me he cured my tinnitus with his powers. (Chloé scoffed.) I can sit in the back now."

"You may." Ms. Bustier gave in and Lila went up. Alya raised her hand again, seeing her best friend in need of support after a dangerous solo encounter with Sunshine.

"Excuse me, Miss Bustier, can I go and sit next to Marinette?" Alya gave Nino the look. Nino nodded. Alya looked back at her homeroom teacher, continuing. "Nino and I can't stop chatting it up."

"Who else wants to change seats?" Ms. Bustier chuckled and for the first ten minutes, the class played musical chairs.

* * *

...

"Nino..." Adrien whispered as they managed to miraculous return to their former seat. Aside from the fact Marinette started acting weird in Lady Noire related topics, which amplifies his suspicions, but there's also a part of him who realized Marinette's anxiety in his presence. _There can only be two reasons why Marinette is so sensitive to Lady Noire while being so flustered around him._

"What bro?" Nino asked. Adrien hesitated a bit, but he needed to know.

"Do you think Lady Noire is Marinette's wingman?" Adrien asked. 'Yes. It's the only reason why she doesn't want me talking about Lady Noire. Marinette and Lady Noire always tend to talk about each other's lives to both my civilian and hero identity... The only other explanation would be Marinette being Lady Noire and that's akin to opening a can of worms right there.'

"?!" Nino spat out the water he was drinking, coughing and beating his chest. "Dude. Not in class."

"Sorry..." Adrien apologized, thankful Ms. Bustier is ignoring them. He tapped his stylus, fearing the distance growing once more between him and his friend. 'How can I make her feel better?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is an open book.
> 
> Adrien is his own enemy.
> 
> Everyone is taking the wrong path.


End file.
